


Behave, doll!

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, dom!sebastian stan, heels kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You misbehave at a party, Sebastian doesn't like it, figuring our your punishment quickly.‘Pull up this gorgeous dress, doll, and bend over my knee.’ He commanded and his voice was smooth, deep and intoxicating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this come from the post Sebastian liked a couple of days ago. Don't blame me!

You could feel the gentle thug on your wrist, while you were sipping your whiskey at the bar. 

‘Doll, do you have a minute?’ You could hear Sebastian’s voice next to your ear and you let him guide you to the closest private room in the club. It was a huge party full with actors and actresses from Marvel, and they reserved a huge club in LA for the celebration. 

When Sebastian closed the door, you could hear nothing from the party outside. He walked to the huge couch, sat in the middle and he gestured to you to walk to him. You stood in front of him, when he run his hands up on your thighs until they settled on our hips.

‘I thought I was clear about the boundaries for tonight.’ His voice was calm, and deep and his fingers traced down on your thighs and up again. ‘However you didn’t understand them, baby doll.’ 

He didn’t look up to you as his hands went to your ass, before sliding under your tight dark blue dress. He hooked his finger into your panties and pulled them down until your ankles, ever so slowly, his palm gently touching your skin. You stepped out of it like a good girl, however it was too late, you were in trouble already. 

‘Pull up this gorgeous dress, doll, and bend over my knee.’ He commanded and his voice was smooth, deep and intoxicating. 

You did what he asked without hesitation. 

‘Now’ He started to caress the delicate skin on your ass and thighs while speaking. ‘How many men did you flirt with, baby doll?’ He asked slowly while tenderly groping the soft curves on your ass making you pant already. 

‘Six.’ You particularly moaned your answer as you were laying on the couch, holding yourself up on your elbows, while your lap was laying across his, so he could reach your bottom perfectly. 

Sebastian didn’t say anything just sharply slapped your butt, making you yelp in surprise. He was soothing the harsh feeling with smooth strokes and gently massaging it, before he spanked you again, pulling a moan from you. He soothed the red skin again, one hand holding the small of your back, to keep you in place and pinned to his thighs and the other one slapped you again. He gave you six slaps, and by the end your skin was red and tingling, and you were a whimpering moaning mess. 

y‘You know you are not supposed to enjoy your punishment, right?’ He asked with a slightly threatening tone, setting off your attention. 

‘I don’t…’ You tired weakly.

‘Don’t lie, doll. If you are not enjoying this, then why is your pretty little cunt soaked, hn? Why is your slick dripping down on your folds, making it glister with wetness?’ You cried out when right after his words two long fingers slid inside of you with one solid motion. ‘You are so, fucking aroused, so wet and soft around my fingers.’ 

You mewled as he slowly moved his fingers in and out, pressing down to your g-spot with every move. His pace escalated quickly, as he was finger fucking you making the most obscene, wet noises with his fingers. It took only minutes, until you were at the edge, crying his name loudly, nails scratching the velvet cover of the couch. He pushed his thumb into your ass, just an inch, as he was fingering you, just the way you needed him. 

‘Seb, Sebastian, I am right there.’ You moaned, and his fingers got slower immediately. ‘No, please!’ You begged, but you only earned a low chuckle. 

‘No, doll! You are not coming yet! You didn’t behave!’ He said with voice low and set up his pace again, bringing you to the edge in seconds. 

‘Please, let me come!’ You cried and agony. ‘I’ll be good.’ You promised in vain. ‘I can’t hold it, I am too sensitive!’ You begged to Sebastian, but all he did was stopping his movements, leaving those skilled, long fingers inside of you. 

‘You really thought, spanking you will be your punishment, doll?’ You could tell, he was disappointed. ‘Come, on, why would I do that? I know you love it, it’s not a punishment for you.’ He grinned at your agony, at your desperate gaze, your desperate panting and opened lips. ‘You will get to the edge one more time and hold it!’ He commanded, and he started to work his fingers again, not giving you a choice. 

It didn’t take too long until he felt your walls clench around his fingers, noticing him about your pleasure. ‘Hold it!’ The command was quiet and made you submit. There was something in his voice, what could control you so smoothly. 

Your moans were desperate and loud, begging to him, and god he wanted to give in, to make you come, to make you feel real good, but he couldn’t. 

He pulled out his fingers with a sharp motion, spanking your ass one more time. You were a trembling, panting, mewling needy mess in his lap, and he wished to bury his cock deep inside of you, fucking you hard, spilling his come into your hot, pulsing core, but he needed to hold it back until you got home at least. 

You needed to learn your lesson.

He gave you the time you needed to collect yourself, before turning and pulling you into his arms. 

‘You alright?’ He asked before a soft, sweet kiss. You nodded and lean weakly to his body. ‘Good. Now, I hope you will stay by my side, and behave, baby doll.’ He purred into your lips, before kissing you gently, his tongue stroking yours slowly, making you melt into him. 

‘We should go back, they must be missing you.’ You whispered onto his lips. 

‘I am not that important.’ He laughed and helped you to get onto your feet, pulling your dress back to its place. ‘When we get home, I want you to wear nothing but these heels. ‘He growled into your lips, making your knees weak. 

‘As you wish.’ You bit your lips and glanced to his hand, which was holding your panties. 

‘Oh, I am keeping those.’ He kissed you dominantly. ‘I want you all exposed, hiding it under your dress, no one knowing it only me, to make you think of me anytime a cold brush of air touches your pussy.’ Your eyes widened in a small shock. You weren’t ready to go back like this with need already pooling in your belly, and your body still hot and needy from the denial. 

‘It’s part of your punishment, my sweet baby doll.’ He whispered darkly as he opened the door, escorting you back to the crowd.


	2. Mirror, mirror...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party you and Sebastian go home, and he already figured out how he is going to continue our punishment, before would let himself have what he was craving for hours. 
> 
> _‘Open your eyes.’ He commanded. ‘I want you to watch what I am doing to you. I want you to watch all your reactions, I want you to watch yourself as you fall apart under my hands.’ He breathed onto your skin and pinched your nipples one more time._

The room was less and less crowded, as everyone headed home at the end of the party, just as you did with Sebastian. He was holding you tight around your waist as you walked to the black car, and he only let you go when the clerks opened the door for the two of you. The driver greeted you with a small nod and left the small parking area when the door got closed behind Sebastian.

You enjoyed the silent minute, the soft touch of the seat on your skin, as it was particularly hugging your form. You let out a small sigh when your feet finally could relax in the stilettos you were wearing. You could feel how soaked your thighs were after Sebastian left you without your panties. You were sure your dress will leave a patch on the smooth carpet.  He could see your nervous fidgeting. ‘You cold, baby doll?’ He asked gently, holding your hand tenderly pulling it a bit closer to himself.

You weren’t particularly cold, but his small encouraging nod and the promise of the warmth of his body was too tempting. You slid closer to him easily on the slippery leather seat. Sebastian slowly traced his fingers on your shoulder, to pull you even closer in his arms. ‘Here.’ He said and got out of his blazer covering your thighs with it. ‘I don’t want you to get cold.’ His voice was calm and even, shooting your nerves endlessly. ‘You have had fun tonight?’ He asked with voice warm and his tone hasn’t changed a bit while he creeped his fingers up on your thighs stroking them slowly. You tried to relax in his arms and just enjoy the warmth radiating trough his black shirt, but he made it harder and harder.

When you finally found your voice you answered briefly. ‘I did, it was nice.’ You didn’t want to and couldn’t say anything else because his hand opened your legs a little as it slid painfully close to your wet inner thighs.

‘Maybe a bit too much fun, isn’t it?’ He murmured into your hair being sure that your driver is not hearing a word, when he touched the wet skin of your thighs.

You didn’t say anything just turned your eyes to him questioningly. What was his plan? Did he really wanted to do this in the car with another person driving and being so close to the two of you. He leant down to catch your lips in a sweet kiss for the first time during the night, making you whimper quietly into the plump lips. He never deepened the kiss no matter how much you needed it, how much you tried to pull him closer with placing your hand onto his neck. He never gave you what you wanted. You could feel him grin when he reached your soaked core and brushed his fingertips to your sensitive folds. ‘Seb.’ You cried into the soft lips, but he kept them there, kissing you oh, so slowly and gently, until his skilful hand parted your folds, drawing agonizing circles onto your pussy. ‘Please, stop.’ You asked but every strength to fight him have already left you body. Sebastian pulled back a bit looking you into the eye, letting you to see his desire, his need for you, that if he could have done he would have had you than and there, letting you ride him until you come undone on his painfully hard cock.

‘You need to learn your lesson, doll.’ He whispered before pressing his lip to you again to muffle the sound you made when the brushed his finger against your clit which he was avoiding on purpose until now. Your desperate cry made his cock twitch in his pants his body desperately claiming his pleasure, but no, he had to hold it back a bit longer. After that one little touch he went back to teasing, rubbing the pads of his fingers to your folds and teasing your entrance, humming contently when he could feel you getting more soaked, your slick flooding his fingers. ‘Fuck, doll. You are so fucking wet. You need it bad, don’t you?’ He murmured into your swollen lips but before you could have answered, the driver slowed the car and he pulled back his hand leaving you desperate and unsatisfied again.

You couldn’t not look at him as he slowly lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. He finished just in the right moment before the driver opened the door, and Sebastian helped you out of the car, thanking to the middle-aged mad politely and wishing him good night, as he held you to his side supportively. You breathed out a thank you somehow, before Sebastian escorted you into the huge hall and pushed the button of the elevator.

‘He could have caught us, Seb, you know that?’ You asked you boyfriend tiredly, who was way too adventurous sometimes.

‘But he didn’t.’ He grinned as a kid at Christmas, entering the elevator. You looked at him expecting to use the few seconds and do something naughty again, but it never happened. He closed his arms around you, kissing you lovingly. ‘Tell me if it is too much or if you don’t want it tonight.’ He whispered looking at you and his blue eyes were so sincere, so adoring and a bit worried.

‘It is none of it, Seb.’ You smiled softly, as you immediately felt warm by the way he was worried and caring for you. ‘I am exhausted, because you made me exhausted, because you did that to me in the club, and I am dying to feel you since then.’

‘Don’t worry, doll, we will get there.’ He promised, as his keys made a little noise when he opened the door. ‘But first I want you to remember your safe words.’ He let a few second to you to think, but when you remained quiet, you could feel the change in him. ‘Strip.’ His voice was deep again, just like in the club, making you obey immediately. He left you in the living room, as you got rid of the dress you were wearing and he bra, standing in nothing more than you stilettos, just as he asked you before.

‘Fuck.’ His voice come out as a moan when he appeared in the door of your bedroom, his darkened gaze glued to your body. He walked to you in the living room, taking his time to take in your naked form, your curves, your legs and the shoes. You saw the battle with his own mind between leaving all his plans and just fuck you until you pass out right there or teasing and torturing you as he planned until you can’t take it and you beg for him. ‘You are so perfect, doll!’ He purred, and his slender fingers slid onto you shoulders, turning you a bit until you faced the full body mirror on the wall and the small mirror on the counter, you usually used to do your makeup, but it was now at the level of your hips. Fuck. Sebastian was still fully dressed as he stood behind you, capturing your gaze in the mirror.  

His sinful lips started their journey under your ear, leaving you trembling as he kissed down until your shoulder, nibbling on the sensitive skin at the spots he knew you loved the most. ‘You smell so fucking good!’ He mumbled into your skin as he changed sides and sucked a dark mark onto your shoulder. ‘You feel so fucking good under my fingers, doll!’ He breathed and you could see the white of his teeth as he bit your neck, sucking the skin into his mouth to create another love bite.

His hands were roaming on your body caressing your breasts, kneading them, pinching and rolling your hardened nipples between his fingers, earning a loud moan from you. ‘And you make all these pretty noises, God, I wish I could burry my cock into your soaked little cunt, doll, right now.’ You cried out and your head fall onto his shoulder, eyes shut close panting and trembling in his arms.

He kissed your forehead and it was a pure act of love which he never could resist, no matter how deep you were into this game.

‘Open your eyes.’ He commanded. ‘I want you to watch what I am doing to you. I want you to watch all your reactions, I want you to watch yourself as you fall apart under my hands.’ He breathed onto your skin and pinched your nipples one more time.

He made you open your legs, and as you followed the path of his hands you, surprised by how perfect the view was in the small mirror to your glistering pussy. It was impossible not to watch as his fingers parted your folds and run down to your entrance.

‘Sebastian.’

The dark chuckle next to your ears promised nothing good. He formed a V with his fingers and he massaged your folds, up and down like that, avoiding your aching clit again. You were trembling in seconds, hands trying to get a hold of his body to keep yourself on your imbalanced legs. Now, he used his left hand to part your pussy lips and the right to circle around your clit than guiding his fingers down to your entrance, teasing it so slowly, you could have cried.

‘Please.’ You whispered in need, your eyes following his movement. It was something extremely hot, watching him playing with you, touching you in the dirtiest ways, making you growing even wetter with every second. It turned you on like nothing else before, and he knew it. He was studying your face in the mirror as you watched yourself getting touched and teased, and God, he needed every inch of his patience to restrain himself from ruining you.

His finger was circling around your entrance making your pussy desperately clench around nothing. ‘You want something inside of you?’

The frantic nod and whimper you made was quite convincing, but not enough. ‘Tell me, doll, you want to feel my fingers to slide into this needy pussy?’

‘Yes.’ You cried, and in that moment, he slid one finger into you. Well, the first inch of his finger. You rocked your hips to his finger to feel more, but he pulled out and went back now directly circling your clit. The air was filled with your needy cries and breathes moans as his skilful fingers made a quick job and brought you to the edge in minutes. You tried to keep your eyes opened because, it was insanely hot what he was doing to you, but your pleasure took over, and your head fall onto his shoulder again.

His fingers stopped.

They only started moving again when you forced your eyes open looking into the full body mirror, looking him in the eye. You were weak in that moment completely at his mercy and it took you to the edge again. ‘Please, let me come.’ You cried out, barely being able to stand on the stilettos even if you were holding onto him, and his arms were around you. Your legs were shaking.

‘Promise me, that you are going to be good next time.’

‘I promise.’ The sound you made was nothing like yours, it was filled with desire and begging.

‘Now, try it again like you mean it.’ Sebastian whispered into your ear and his fingers slid into your pulsing, aching core, pressing on your g-spot with every movement.

‘I won’t, I promise, I won’t.’ You forced it out as you looked him in the eye and you saw the blue gaze soften for a second before he made you reach the edge again, and now he didn’t stop. ‘Come for me, doll.’ He moaned the words into your ear. Pumping his fingers fast and hard into you and pressing the heel of his palm to your clit, stroking it with every movement, and you come, hard. Your body was shaking and you couldn’t keep your eyes open, you let your pleasure to consume you, to wash over you and Sebastian stroked you through it, only slowing his movements when you become oversensitive. ‘Come for me again. I know you can.’ He groaned as he instinctively rocked his hips, to finally get some friction through the thick fabric of his pants. He changed his movements and they were only massaging your swollen sweet spot. His motions were slower but he applied just a bit more pressure to make you lose it again. You felt your pleasure building up again, deep in your belly, leaving you breathless. One hand travelled up to your chest, groping your breasts and circling your nipples until his left hand started working faster, guiding you to your orgasm again. ‘I need you to soak my hand one more time, before I’d let you feel me.’ He was panting and so aroused, you could hear it in his voice he barely could keep it together.

You were rocking your hips against his hand as you felt your release approaching. It was fast and heavy. ‘I can feel you being there, I can feel you clenching around my fingers, doll. Does it feel good?’ He asked but you were out of words. You moaned and cried as you got to the edge and felt yourself tighten around his fingers, before your orgasm hit you. As you come hard and deep, you couldn’t hear anything but your own blood rushing in your ears and your own relieved cries. Only when you come down from your highs you could hear Sebastian cursing and you could feel your thighs being soaked.

‘Fuck.’ When you opened your eyes the mirror and the floor was soaked too, little pools and drops of your arousal coating them. ‘Did I…?’ You asked in disbelief and Sebastian nodded.

There was a second of pause, a second while your hazy, blissed gaze met with his lustful one.

Than he seemingly threw all of his plans out of the window. He made you turn around and help him getting out of his messy clothes, kissing you hungrily, biting and sucking onto your lips, until they were red and tingling from his stubble, but you couldn’t care less. You craved his lips more than ever and you couldn’t get enough. He made you turn a bit, so you could still see what he was doing to you in the mirror. He was standing in front of you, holding you tight, as he lift your right leg, so when you looked to the side you could see him teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock. It was hot and moisture with his precum, pulsing against your aching core. ‘Look at it, doll. Fuck, look how easily you can take my cock.’ He breathlessly whispered into your ear while with one smooth movement he slid inside of you. You eyes widened and mouth opened to a silent scream to the sight and the feeling of his heavy, thick length inside of you.

The previous two orgasms made you wet and opened up enough, so he didn’t need to wait until you got used to his size in your tight cunt. He was thrusting into you hard and deep, letting you cling onto his body, while his hands were holding you by your ass, fingers leaving a mark on your skin. You rested your head on his shoulder but kept watching the scene in the mirror. His cock was glistering when he pulled out and you moaned with pleasure when he pushed it back and bottomed out again and again. The shoes what you were wearing did no help while you tried to gain some leverage against his thrusts and you almost slipped out of his hands.

‘We should get on the floor.’ Sebastian looked at you and nodded in agreement. You were on the soft carpet in front of his couch in a second on your all fours. A small scream escaped your mouth when he grabbed your waist and turned you to your back, lifting your legs onto his shoulder as he was inside of you again.

His peace was brutal, kissing and biting your ankles occasionally, but mostly he slammed his hips into you with all his restrained desire during the whole night, during his game with the mirror, and fuck while he had to watch you squirt all over on his hand and everything else.

‘I am so close. Are you?’ He groaned feeling his balls getting tighter with every thrust as they hit your ass repeatedly. They were heavy and his cock was hard in your soft pussy, twitching with need.

‘Yes, please can I touch myself?’ You were desperately fisting the carpet under you until he gave you the permission. Your hands found your clit in a second, stroking it hard before clenching around him, feeling yourself being full and falling over the edge. You arched your back screaming his name as you felt the hot gush of water soaking his crotch and the base of his cock, and you come squirting again, your body shaking and before it was finished you felt a fourth one approaching.

Sebastian come in the moment he felt you soaking his base, slamming his hips deep and hard into you as his warm, thick seed coated your walls, your next orgasm milking him dry.

He fell onto you letting your legs slide down on his shoulders, collapsing onto your slightly trembling figure. Your eyes were closed, hands going into his soft curls instinctively, pulling him close, breathing in his scent as you placed tired, loving kisses onto his neck. ‘I love you.’ You whispered and earned a gentle kiss on your shoulder.

‘I love you too.’ He sighed, lifting himself onto his elbows to look you in the eye. ‘If I knew this mirror thing has this effect on you, I would have done it long ago.’ He laughed and kissed you sweetly. ‘We need to clean a bit and take the carpet to the cleaner, because you soaked it like hell, doll. But it was the hottest thing. God, I want you to do it again every time.’ He was clearly very excited about it, but you were ridiculously tired to encourage him to try and bring you there again.

‘We can try later, but not now, Seba.’ You warned him with a tired grin. ‘You completely wore me out.’ You huffed.

‘Alright, tomorrow than.’ He laughed and pulled out slowly scooping you up in his arms to carry you to the bathroom.

You had a slow and nice shower with him, letting him caress all the marks on your skin he left during the night. He dropped onto his knees kissing the red and purple marks on your thighs and hips. His lips gazing over your core before his tongue licked a long strip from your entrance to your clit. Your hands went into the wet locks as he started to eat you out gently. Sucking and lapping at your ruined folds, caressing your sore entrance with his tongue, until you come undone once again that night, him sucking you through your orgasm. It was soft and slow and his wet mouth felt like nothing else on your ruined pussy. He got up holding you tight and you knew you would let him have you again if he wanted to, but it never happened. He stopped the water, covered you in your towel and dryed your delicate skin.

He put you to the bed, placing a big glass of water next to your side. You needed to stay hydrated after everything he did to you.

‘Good night, doll. Have some rest, you did really good today. I am proud of you.’ He kissed your forehead.

You hummed happily, spreading your palm across his chest, feeling him a close as possible. ‘Thank you. I think I take the day off tomorrow.’ You mumbled. ‘A day off from sex.’ You added making both of you laugh.

‘Understood.’ Seb laughed pulling the covers onto your shoulders letting your even breathing and fruity scent calm his nerves and lulled him into sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was it satisfying?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone curious what happens at home?


End file.
